deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule Satan vs Papyrus
hercule vs pap.png|Shakaboy Hercule vs Pap.PNG|Gogeta46power What-if Death Battle Hercule Satan vs. Papyrus.jpg|Venage237 Hercule vs Papyrus.PNG|ZDogg S Who Will Win? Hercule Papyrus Draw Better? DBZ Undertale Same Description You know people who are just so pathetic you can't hate them? Well, watch as these two battle it out to see who's the best of the worst! This is Gogeta46power's 14th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: You know, when you talk big game about yourself and how awesome you truly are, you better fucking live up to it. Flowey: But you know when you usually talk the big game. Most of the time you just really suck instead of being impressive. Gogeta: Like Hercule Satan, the Martial Arts champion. Flowey: And the great and magnificent Papyrus. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Hercule Satan Gogeta: Cell, a being of insane power that just seems unstoppable. Not even the mighty Z Warriors seem to be enough to take out this monstrous enemy. But the Earth did have a savior, the supposed strongest man in the world and seems to be Earth's last hope. Flowey: This man's name is Hercule Satan. Sure his original name was Mark, but he likes to go by the name of Mr. Satan because that is FAR more opposing to his enemies that just the simple and quite frankly stupid name of Mark. And if you are offended by that, how about you take this ointment and apply it to your butthurt area. Or not I really don't care. Gogeta: This man is the one that faces Cell, he gathered all of his strength, he began to fight Cell with a barrage of punches and kicks, so powerful and fast that Cell couldn't even keep up with him and didn't fight back, in the end he charged up his most powerful attack and charged for Cell, with his victory ensured, but then Cell pimp slapped him straight to a mountain so good going Satan. Flowey: Yeah he sucks, he is a complete coward and people just buy into his shit without even thinking that he gets a supposed stomach ache whenever he starts to fight... yeah he completely sucks. But what if I told you he actually has a backstory, I know weird right, a character everyone laughs at for being shit actually has a backstory we can go over. Gogeta: Basically he wanted to become a Martial Artist and done this by going to the Dojo Satan Castle to train to become a great fighter. And surprisingly he was pretty good at it, and with that skill he won his first world championship and sure, his enemy did get food poisoning but don't pay attention to that, he won fair and square with no doubt about it. Flowey: He then lived the great life, with fame and fortune. Everything seemed right about his life until he met up with a dangerous mercenary, his master died, and a whole bunch of shit happened. Afterwards he met a woman named Muguel and then had a daughter we like to call Videl. Oh yeah Miguel died at some point so unlucky him I guess? Gogeta: Saddened, he knew the only way to cope with his wife's death is to beat the ever living shit out of people and practice his martial arts because good logic. "Hey my wife is dead, let me cope with that by fighting people" I guess it isn't all bad though, he did indeed win the 24th Martial Arts tournament with his own skill, becoming the world's martial arts champion and then fought Cell. Flowey: I won't rip on him too much... hell I will rip on the guy. HE IS A COMPLETE COWARD AND WILL NOT FIGHT ANYONE THAT IS ABOVE HIM IN POWER. I mean come on, don't be that much of a coward. Anyway his favorite attacks are the megaton punch and the dynamite kicks, which sound decent, but are just normal punches and kicks. Gogeta: But when he needs a little more firepower or cheat his way out of a fight, he has a whole bunch of capsules he uses for combat. He has a capsule of a jetpack, that lets him fly around and decent speeds, hell it can fly around earth at decent speeds so don't go saying he is ALL bad, because he really isn't. I mean if you make fun of him, he can bring out bombs against you. Flowey: Now that is what I like to see, more and more destruction. If he wants he can use a grenade or a fucking rocket launcher, jesus christ man. Chill out with those bombs I mean come on, they are fun but there is a limit that you should use those, they can really hurt, oh what do I care. I love when people get hurt so I guess I am completely fine with it. Gogeta: He is pretty damn fast on top of that. He can move faster than the human eye can travel so he has that going for him, and don't forget his pretty impressive strength as well, he can punch straight through an entire solid steel trailer, and pull many of those same trailers around also easily, so his strength is nothing to laugh at and he has proven he is a competent fighter. Flowey: Back to that strength, he can break many tiles with just one chop. Now that is what I call impressive for a human... but he is just that, a human. As a bullet can easily put him down. Even though he can be pimp slapped by Cell into a mountain, yeah his scaling is so weird. Gogeta: I mean that is pretty tough, he can get pimp slapped and somehow lived. How did he live from that I will have no idea and most likely will never know. Also he can take falls from pretty fucking high on his balls. GOD DAMN IT that must really fucking hurt. Flowey: It is funny so I guess it is fine, and pain is also a thing there. But as we were talking about, he is a complete coward and if he fights someone that is clearly out of league... yeah he tries to bribe them. And hell against normal humans he cons his way to victory and doesn't have many legit victories under his belt. He has some... but not many. Gogeta: Also while he is very strong, he isn't really the brightest around. Seeing as though he seems to do all these idiotic things even when it is obvious the solution and even did really think Cell was weak. I mean come on, you did see Cell fucking destroy buldings and even islands right? That should be the point of oh fuck, I need to get the fuck out of there so I do not die. Flowey: He may be pathetic, but hey, he is actually a decent fighter for what it is. Papyrus Gogeta: Years ago, humans and monsters lived together in harmony on earth, thriving as one. It seemed like everything was going well for them... until something terrible happened. Something so horrible those stupid humans would think of, a war between both the humans and monsters broke out and they fought among themselves until the war finally came to a close and a winner was determined. Flowey: Even though we have over this backstory countless times, I guess I can go over it once more for the reasons of milking this game until this game cannot be milked anymore. Anyway yeah those humans and monsters fought and the humans won locking the humans down the depths of Mt. Ebbot, trapping them for the rest of eternity, or when a specific requirement is reached. Gogeta: When they were first down there they thought everything was hopeless but then they were like "eck" because they were not getting out of there for a while so they just didn't really care anymore. The rulers of said Underground is the king Asgore and the queen Toriel. They ruled over this Underground also with their son or prince, Asriel Dreemurr. Flowey: Everything was shit but they lived on, until a very special thing happened. A child named Chara fell into the Underground and the prince found them on the ground... that prince is me by the way if you did not get the memo. And no, I will not be making any clever jokes about it because this is my second to last fight on here so I don't give a shit anymore. Gogeta: Yeeesss anyway the king and queen didn't kill this human, they actually adopted them into the royal family. Things were looking actually pretty decent for the Underground with Chara, but one fateful day happened and the Underground took a turn for the worst and not the best. Flowey: Yeah Me and Chara kinda died, not going into specifics because you heard this backstory a lot so if you want an in depth backstory, you aint getting it here because to be honest. It is stupid and boring, anyway when I died, Asriel by the way turned to dust, Dr. Alphys took the dust and experimented on it, creating this handsome devil. Gogeta: Asgore didn't take kindly to this, like at all, so he wanted to kill ALL of the humans, and to do this he needs human SOULS. So he set up the royal guard, mostly filled with dog people to capture and detain these humans. They will be killed and most likely served on a silver platter along with a side of McDonald's Fries. BTW yes we are totally sponsored. Flowey: The Royal Guard has its captain, the well reknowned Undyne. A fish girl that the internet wants to do many questionable things with. Guys she is a fish, I mean like come on. Anyway there is one more very notable person here, he is loved by all, extremely muscular and powerful, rivaled by none. That one's name is the great and powerful Papyrus. Gogeta: If by great and powerful you mean okay and moderately tough than I guess you are correct. He is the brother of Sans... god damn I am sick OF THAT FUCKING SMILE, STOP SMILING AND DIE ALREADY!!! Anyway Papyrus wants to do one thing in life, and that is capture a human and bring it to Undyne so he can become a member of the Royal Guard, hell he is in training. Flowey: Yyyyyeah we don't know much about his backstory. Anyway being a skeleton think of a lot of bone relating puns we can use if he would win. Anyway despite being a little pathetic, you can't really hate him, he is pretty tenacious and will stay up to the crack of dawn to do something to be in the Royal Guard, even if it annoys a fish. Gogeta: Well to be honest he isn't weak, and hell by the captain Undyne herself of him being actually pretty tough. Just... too nice of a guy, but when he gets to it and fights, he is actually a decently formidable opponent. With his decent arsenal you are wishing you haven't fought him in the first place. Just flirt with him, I bet people will ship you and yes, I am correct by the way. Flowey: His main method of fighting you is boneing you, and I am not really making a joke here, he literally uses bones to fight you and these bones are pretty diverse. Coming in all different sizes and can even shrink and grow whenever it needs to, these bones can do a lot of things, but one thing I bet it can't do is flip people off, heh I love to do that with a singular vine. Gogeta: Wait how do you.... Im not even going to ask, anyway yes Papyrus does fight with bones. It sounds like the most impractical way to fight people but actually it is pretty good, seeing how these are pretty fast, and can seem to come from all directions and only people who are good at dodging can dodge them... or step to the side, that could also work. Flowey: These bones come in many different patterns, most of the time he will send bones in all directions, meaning you must jump to dodge it, by the way we are scratching the bottom of the barrel for fighting, because it is a bullet hell type game and it is hard to determine the way he fights, so bare with this fight, or it may steam you, oh who am I kidding, it will. Gogeta: Anyway he can also use bones of the blue variety, these are a special type of bone (and annoying to type out how it works) in where you have to stand still so you do not get hit by the attack. But if you move while in it, you will take the damage of a normal attack so he can use these for good strategy and can be very tricky if you aren't fully aware of your surroundings. Flowey: He also has his very special attack he has dubbed his "special attack" an attack we have yet to see because a dog ate it. So he uses a very cool normal attack where bones with sunglasses attack you. A dog attacks. A river of bones with a giant bone at the end attacks, a lot of weird shit happens. Gogeta: His very special ability though is the blue mode which forces your SOUL, the culmination of your being, and forces you down to the ground no matter what. Sure you can jump unnaturally high but still, it is a very tricky move that you need to watch out for so you don't die... that is if he kills you. Flowey: Yeah this guy while not really dumb, hell he can make some decent traps with his smarts, is too nice in combat. Sure if he is fighting someone that is dangerous he will try to talk them out of it but will try to befriend them just in case, it is really hard for him to hurt someone, but thanks to Death Battle rules we can limit that. Gogeta: For a skeleton, he honestly is pretty cool. Battle (This fight will be taken place in the Martial Arts tournament) Announcer: Welcome to the 26th annual Martial Arts tournament, this time we got a plethora of tough fighters. I don't know who is going to win this one. But of course we need to get through the exhibition matches first. With our first match decided by our champion, MR. SATAN!!!!!! (Crowd Cheers Wildly) Hercule: OOOOHHHH YEAAAAAHH!!! Now this is what I call a crowd, the fight will be ME!!!!!!!!! Announcer: You heard that folks, Mr. Satan will be facing one of these powerful fighters today. (The screen goes to a fish and a skeleton) Undyne: FINALLY, A PLACE WHERE I CAN SHOW MY TRUE STRENGTH! Papyrus: I know isn't it wonderful Undyne, and what an amazing day it is too. Undyne: Keep your mind in the game Papyrus, we are here to fight! Hercule: Alright... my first fighter is... (I need someone who looks weak) THAT SKELETON!! Papyrus: What a nice day. Undyne: Go get him tiger er.... skeleton. Announcer: ALRIGHT FOLKS, HERCULE'S OPPONENT HAS BEEN CHOSEN. Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Gogeta46power Category:Work in progress Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years